Example
by Jess J
Summary: Viktor never thought he was teaching a lesson when he let them kill Sonja. He never thought he was teaching a lesson when he viciously killed lycans, and he never thought he was teaching a lesson when he secretly devoured humans. But he did, and I learned


Author's note: Leave it to my muse to get an idea for a ficlet from Kraven's POV. But she wanted to look at some things from his perspective and say some things only he could say. And he still comes off like a slimy bastard, because he doesn't have that many layers. So, hope you all enjoy it, somehow, and please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kraven (thank God for that), Lucian (bugger), Viktor (good thing too), Selene (like I could care), Michael (same as Selene), Soren (again, good thing) or Sonja (too bad). Or anybody else mentioned. They all belong to Len, Danny, Kevin, and Sony. No harm intended, please do not sue me. Savvy?

**************************

****

EXAMPLE

I knew six centuries ago, give or take seven years, that I should have just let Lucian kill me. There's still this part of my mind that says everything would have been better, I would have been better off if I had just died a nice, quick death.

Of course, after hearing that voice in the back of my head say such things for about two seconds, I usually tell it to shut up and let me think. It takes concentration, avoiding not only Death Dealers, but also vengeful lycans.

Still, I think this was worth it. Oh yeah. Seeing Viktor and Lucian dead, so worth it.

They both were incredibly stupid. Both of them underestimated me, both of them treated me as though I was nothing but a thorn in their side that they had to put up with, when in reality, it was their own fault I was in their lives. After all, Viktor bit me. And it wasn't like I jumped out and said, "Bite me, make me like you!" Then Lucian was the one who made the offer to form a pact, not mine.

I was way too young and panicked to think of much of anything back then. Which is why I do not like thinking of the past very often.

Though it is amusing to remember how Viktor had believed me with nothing but a scrap of skin as my proof. Of course, that was not really why he believed me. It was, until my betrayal was discovered, something that no vampire would ever dream of doing.

Joining with a lycan?!

I'd like to see one of those uptight Death Dealers when they're faced with certain death in the form of a very ticked of, powerful, blood-soaked lycan. Especially one known as Lucian, who had already killed and maimed so many Death Dealers in his short, known period of leading the lycans. They'd probably piss their pants.

Now that'd be a sight to see.

Although Kahn and Selene would not most likely. They aren't, weren't, whichever, afraid of death. So blindly devoted to the war, the "mission", it's pathetic really. Nothing but hound dogs in their own way, devoted to a master that would sacrifice them in an instant if he felt one of them was "corrupted" by a lycan or was in his way to killing Lucian's kind.

Kahn, I never understood, but never really tried to. Selene though, she was a different story.

Her reasons were painfully obvious. If I had the ability to feel sympathy, she would have had all my pity. But I lost the capability to feel something so weakening as that a long time ago.

Viktor teaches his lessons well, even when he doesn't know he's teaching one at all.

Selene, she adored him in a way I adored another. But while Selene loved and devoted herself to Viktor, the one who had taken everything from her, I cherished the one Viktor took from everyone, even himself.

Which brings me to another reason Viktor believed I killed Lucian all those centuries ago. He thought I had loved his daughter. Well, that was correct. He thought I had been in love with Sonja. That was not quite so.

Sure, I loved her. Most lower class vampires did, and plenty of noble class vampire adored the princess. So many of us loved her in some way. Even Soren, who was closer to being in love with her than I was.

I wonder if Viktor ever noticed? Probably not.

Lucian never stood a chance. I can understand why he fell for her. Don't know why the hell she fell for him, but that was just Sonja. How was Lucian to resist her, when she felt so strongly towards him herself, when her own feelings beckoned him to give in? They were doomed the moment they saw each other, really.

Anyone who paid attention, close attention, would have seen that. They were just too perfect for each other, and back then, even I had wanted them to have their happy ending. Too bad fairy tales don't exist.

That's almost what they were. They had the everlasting love, the total devotion, but not the happy ending. Viktor would not let them have that, oh no. Though I think he had wanted to spare Sonja.

Lucian's death, the child's death, it would have been enough to satisfy Viktor's anger and disgust, but the Council had decided that they would kill Sonja and her unborn child. Viktor had done nothing but nod, his face impassive and unreadable. He let them kill Sonja. He let them take away the only innocent thing I knew, Soren knew, Viktor knew.

I think Viktor was jealous. Jealous that Lucian loved her more than her own father was able to. Viktor may have loved her, cared for her, raised her, but Lucian devoted himself to her so that she possessed him fully and he had all of her in return. She was his life, he was hers, and it tore Viktor apart.

He couldn't love her as much as a dog could. She didn't love him as much as she loved on of his hellhounds.

But he fixed all that with Selene, didn't he? Oh, no, she wound up doing the same thing. Like a glorious backhand to Viktor's face.

The old guy should have had a boy. I mean, the female lycans hardly ever got out of their quarters, and now, they keep the newborns safe and hardly ever got involved in the fights. Though they have, and it's not pretty, I know.

Maybe if he'd had a boy I wouldn't be in this spot, perhaps never even bitten in the first place. Which I cannot decide if that would have been a good thing or not. If you had asked me a few weeks ago, I would have said it would definitely be bad. Now, with Death Dealers and lycans on my trail, no allies at my disposal, I'm not so sure.

Never mind that. I like immortal life, and after a while of hiding, I'll get back up on my feet. I will rise again and Selene and her precious lycan, or hybrid, or whatever will pay for doing this to me. That bitch is going to see that ever going against my orders was a fatal mistake.

After all, I did kill Lucian for real, didn't I? And son of bitch, literally, never even saw it coming.

But still, there are sometimes where I almost, almost wish I had let him kill me all those years ago, had turned down his offer. It's caused me more trouble than it was worth really.

Though I know that once I see Selene and her little pet lycan-hybrid lying on the ground at my feet, their blood pooling around them I will think differently. I've just got to get to that day. It seems like all my life, that's what I've been waiting for.

That day.

At least now I no longer have to pretend anymore. No longer have to be "Daddy's errand boy" or whipping boy. No longer have to play dutiful, and ok, somewhat indulgent regent ruler who is trying to keep everything going smoothly and safely for the covens.

Not do I have to answer to Lucian's wrath, have to hear his tirades against the Council and the Elders, even though I agreed for the most part. Still, hearing that self-righteous cur talk as though I were his servant and not his partner, well, he learned his mistake, didn't he?

I'll see to it none of them ever will.

Viktor never thought he was teaching a lesson when he let them kill Sonja. He never thought he was teaching a lesson when he viciously killed lycans, and he never thought he was teaching a lesson when he secretly devoured humans.

But he did. And I learned my lesson well.


End file.
